


Denial is the Most Predictable of all Human Responses

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Manhandling, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight his little brother was going to have to man up and take it. Too bad his little brother has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial is the Most Predictable of all Human Responses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletncloset (alexa_dean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



> Thank you to alexisjane for the beta.

"I should fuck you."

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Excuse me?"

Clearing his throat, Dean turned around, leaning back against the counter of their small kitchen and looked over at Sam. "I _said_ , I think I should fuck you."

Sam leaned back in his chair, one corner of his mouth pulling up slightly.

"Look," said Dean, as he paced their motel room in just his boxers. "We traded handjobs weeks ago. Then you blew me, I blew you. I made you come in your pants in that..."

"You did not," snorted Sam.

"Anyway, you came, you still had your boxers on. It counts. Just shows me how desperate you are for it. You moaned like a fucking porn star, dude, begged me for _more_ **and** you said _please_. Which means I get to fuck you." Dean came to a stop on the other side of the table where Sam was doing research, looking pleased with his reasoning why he should put his cock into his little brother.

"Is that so?"

Dean crossed his arms, as he tilted his head to one side. "Yes, get naked and on the bed. I get the lube." Nodding to himself he turned and headed for his duffel where he'd stashed the lube he bought two weeks ago.

It only took him moments to find it but when Dean turned, he bumped into a solid wall of hard muscle. _Stealthy fucker_. Dean looked up, and found his face almost touching his little brother; a little brother who looked far too amused to be minutes away from having Dean's cock shoved up his hole. And why wasn't Sam naked?

"Why aren't you naked?" 

Sam's smile just got bigger and Dean shivered. Just as Dean opened his mouth to tell Sam again to get his clothes off, Sam bend down and captured Dean's mouth with his own, effectively shutting him up. Dean could hear the growl Sam pulled deep from his throat as he kissed Dean.

And okay, Dean would give him this. After all, his brother was an awesome kisser, with his lips and his tongue and his teeth nibbling and then sucking on Dean's bottom lip. 

Dean's train of thought was cut off when his back hit the motel wall – hard. And Sam was still kissing him, pushing him into the wall. Both of Sam's hands were cradling Dean's face and Dean started to frown into the kiss, trying to dislodge himself from his brother. 

This was not what Dean had in mind. This wasn't how he wanted to fuck his brother for the first time. Standing up would take a lot out of Dean, because his brother was huge and Dean wasn't sure he could manage it. He would rather their first time be on a bed. It was more comfortable and Dean would be able to put all his strength into his thrusts. Dean tried to tell Sam that the bed was on the other side of the room, but the man's lips were still attached to Dean's.

Sam finally released Dean's mouth and Dean took in a deep breath.

Dean coughed sligthly. "Okay, that was awesome. Now get on the bed." Sam was looming over him, one of his hands on the wall next to Dean's head now, and the other was slowly moving over Dean's chest and down, until Sam reached the front of Dean's boxers, rubbing his hard cock. And huh, he hadn't even realized he was hard. His cock seemed to love the prospect of fucking his little brother. Yeah, that was it. "Nngh, Sam...fuck, get on the bed. Now," Dean breathlessly got out.

Sam squeezed his cock one final time and then he stepped back, giving Dean some room to get his bearings. This was better, this was Sam finally getting with the program. Dean pushed himself off of the wall...just as his brother grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, slamming his chest back into the wall.

Dean could feel Sam leaning in, as he pinned him, could feel his chest – even from beneath his plaid shirts – against his back; he could feel Sam's breath on the back of his neck and then on his ear. Dean just wanted to tell Sam what exactly he thought of all the manhandling, and if there were to be any manhandling this evening, Dean himself would be doing it. Not Sam.

But Sam beat him to it. "I want you to listen to me, Dean." Sam grazed his teeth over the lobe of Dean's ear. "Are you listening, Dean?" One of Sam's hands was kneading Dean's ass and Dean could only nod. "Good. This is what's gonna happen now. I'm going to pull your boxers down. Then I'm going down on my knees, while you spread your ass cheeks for me. I'm going to put my tongue into your hole, make it loose and glistening with my spit. And then I'm going to fuck you."

"Hell no," said Dean, but he couldn't hide the shudder that ran through his whole body and his cock twitched in his boxers. "It was my idea, I'm going to fuck _you_. And I'm the older one, so I get to be in charge. Besides, you've never even done it before."

"You sure, Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean felt the hand kneading his ass moving over his hip to grasp his cock. Dean groaned and bucked forward, trying to get some friction against Sam's hand, but Sam just held it there, cupping the hard line of his cock. "You sure, I never fucked a guy before? Because let me tell you, they lined up when I was in college. And do you know why? They all wanted my _huge_ cock to fuck them hard."

"Fuck," Dean breathed out.

And with that Sam grabbed the waistband of Dean's boxers, and as he got to his knees, pulled them down with him.

The cold motel air hit Dean's bare ass, but soon Sam's warm hands were back on the globes, kneading and pulling them apart, leaving his hole open and for Sam to see. Sam blew on his furled opening and Dean had to put both his hands against the wall to steady himself.

"Give me the lube, Dean."

Dean frowned, just as he realized that he still had the tube clutched in his hand. He reached back with a trembling hand and Sam snatched the lube out of it.

"Just so you know," Dean said shakily. "I will probably not enjoy this. But I don't want you to be disappointed or feel like you were bad at it. It's just that I'm better at being in control, who likes to make his partner take it."

"Mhm," he heard Sam hum, right before Sam spread Dean's cheeks, licking one stripe from his balls to his hole and Dean's knees buckled. Sam laid one arm across his back, holding him up and then Dean couldn't hold in the whimpers anymore because Sam's tongue was everywhere; on his balls, up his crack, then licking around his opening, stabbing at it with the tip. 

"Do you know that you have freckles even here?"

"What?" Dean panted.

"Right here," Sam licked his crack once more and circled an area on one of his cheeks. "On your ass. I knew you had them on your dick. Even your balls. But I didn't knew you had them here too."

"I do not."

Sam chuckled. _Bastard_.

Sam's hands left his ass, but they were back a moment later, slippery with something, and Dean realized it was lube and this was really happening. His little brother was going to fuck him.

Sam's fingers circled his hole, and then one was sliding in, up to the first knuckle. Dean cried out and tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go. Sam moved his finger in and out, until Dean could feel his hole loosening up. Before Dean could accept, that this wasn't bad – that one finger really wasn't bad at all – Sam added a second one.

Dean felt stretched and open when Sam started twisting his fingers, pulling them out and punching them back in to the last knuckle. Dean looked down at his cock and it was drooling pre-come. Then Sam's fingers grazed something deep inside of him that made him squeak and he could feel another drop of pre-come bubble up at the slit of his cock.

"Fuck, fuck, Sammy. Do that again."

"What, right here?" Sam pushed his fingers right against that spot, which made stars go off behind Dean's eyelids and heat spread through his whole body. "You never had your prostate massaged, Dean? Never put a finger into yourself to rub it, while jerking off?"

"Nu-uh," Dean babbled.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"Uh-hu."

He could hear Sam snort and then there was a third finger. Dean didn't care anymore, as long as Sam kept rubbing that spot.

After a few more minutes Sam's fingers left his hole and Dean pushed his ass back to get them back in. Sam chuckled. 

He felt Sam standing up and then there was suddenly something much bigger than Sam's fingers. Dean instinctively tried to get away again, pressing himself against the wall, but Sam looped one arm around his waist and held him steady, as he pushed the head of his cock through the outer muscles of Dean's hole.

They both couldn't suppress the groan leaving their throats.

"Fuck," Sam breathed against his neck, and then Sam was moving in and in. Dean tried to move away from the pressure, going up on his tiptoes, but Sam still kept moving...until finally, Dean felt Sam's balls snug against his ass. "Damn, you're tight."

Dean tried to find his voice. "With the, nngh damnit..with the size of your monster dick everything would feel tight." Dean groaned when Sam tried to get in even deeper, thrusting up, and nearly lifting Dean off his toes in the process. "Oh god, Sam, stop, stop. That's too much."

"Hold on tight," was the last thing Dean heard before Sam started fucking him. Sam pulled out until only the head stretched him wide, and then he slammed back in. Dean had to brace himself against the wall, or he would hit his head against it - or worse his cock, which still thought this was a good idea. _Traitor._

After a few more minutes of Sam jackhammering into him, Dean tried to grab his cock, but as soon as one hand left the wall, he faceplanted into it.

"Sam, fuck. Sam," Dean cried out. "Sam, this is not...uuuhhh fuck, fuck, this isn't working."

As soon as Dean's words left his mouth, Sam was pulling out. He spun Dean around, and with a growl he lifted Dean up, leaving Dean no choice but to put his legs around Sam's waist. 

Dean just wanted to complain _what the fuck, dude, stop it with all the manhandling_ , when Sam shoved back in, letting Dean slide down his length, filling him up as deep as he could.

And fuck, this shouldn't be as hot as it was - his little brother holding him up and fucking him against the wall. At least Sam was sweating, Dean wasn't that delicate and light after all. Man, he wanted to lick his brother all over, getting a taste of all the sweat.

Sam rutted into him now, letting Dean's back slam against the wall with every thrust, and he was sure there would be bruises all over his back and ass the next day.

And then suddenly the wall at his back was gone, and Dean had a moment of panic, before he landed on the bed acroos the room. Dean looked up, pissed and turned on, and saw Sam standing there - huge and sweaty, his chest heaving and his thick and long cock standing up proud through the zipper of his jeans. 

The bed dipped as Sam knelt on it and crawled towards him on all fours. Sam's sweaty bangs hung down, and Dean felt small with his brother looming over him like that. "Sam?" Dean wanted to move away from under his brother, but he couldn't move a muscle under the heated gaze of his brother. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at him for a moment longer, before he shoved his huge hands under Dean's thighs and bend them over Dean's chest, effectively bending him in half. From this position Dean was nearly able to see his own hole and more importantly, he could see his little brother's huge cock advance on his hole, as Sam leaned forward, holding Dean's thighs in a death grip.

"Oh god, please. Please...fuck," Dean pleaded, for Sam to stop or for him to hurry up, he didn't know anymore.

The head of Sam's cock neared his hole, it looked so fucking huge compared to his little opening. He couldn't imagine it would fit, he couldn't believe how it had fit just moments ago. Sam's cockhead was pressing at his hole, demanding entrance.

Dean sobbed. 

The cockhead popped in.

And Dean came.

His cock spurted thick white streams of come all over his chest, his throat and the underside of his chin, his balls contracted painfully with the force of it. Dean shook and whimpered and his balls still pushed the come out of him.

After minutes, hours, just moments, Dean opened his eyes, and looked up, right into the lust blown eyes of his little brother. _Uh-oh_. Sam grabbed Dean's ankles, pushing his legs even further down and rammed his cock in the rest of the way with one final and brutal thrust.

Dean could only grunt and hold on to Sam's shoulders, as Sam pushed into him again and again. Every thrust harder than the one before. Dean's half-hard cock was bobbing between them trying to get hard again.

Sam's thrust finally got erratic and he pushed in as deep as he could before Dean could feel hot come coat his insides. Then Sam collapsed on top of him.

Dean tried to push Sam off after a few minutes, it was hard to breathe and his legs hurt, but his little brother wouldn't budge. Dean started sweating himself now, Sam on top of him and Sam's cock still inside of him. 

Dean's own cock was getting hard again, trapped between their stomachs and he tried to hump Sam just a little, as he said, "Still doesn't mean I liked it."


End file.
